A Lover's Return
by Ag3nt-T
Summary: Tails is still Heart broken from having to pull the trigger to save the galaxy from the metarex, but also ending the life of his love. Tails is given hope that Cosmo will return. Will she come back and be with Tails, or will Tails be alone? ONE-SHOT R


_**This is my first Fanfic. Please no flames.**_

_**I am open to constructive criticism.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

It has been 1 week after Tails has lost the love of his life, Cosmo. Tails lay in his bed for 5 hours without sleep. All he could think about was the day he had to pull the trigger to save the galaxy from

Dark Oak, while Cosmo was fused with him to immobilize Dark Oak's actions. "I wish there was another way!" Tails said while he cried in his pillow. "I never got the courage to tell her how I feel about

her! The only thing that I got out of this was a seed! She will never forgive me for what I've done to her!" 1 hour later, while looking at the plant from the seed he got, the petals on the flower started

to glow. Tails was shocked by this and went to the flower, picking up the pot it was in. Tails heard a voice coming from the plant. "Tails…" Tails recognized this voice and asked, "C-C-Cosmo?" "Yes, it is

me." Cosmo said. Tails jump 3 feet into the air from hearing her voice. "H-How are you?" Tails asked. "I am doing fine." Cosmo said calmly. "How are the others doing?" Cosmo asked. "They all miss you

but, I miss you the most." Tails said sadly. "I miss you too." Cosmo said sadly. Tails thought and then asked with curiosity, "If you're dead, then how are you talking to me?" Cosmo explained to tails

that when Sonic found her, she was very weak. When sonic tried to use Chaos Regeneration, it had no effect. Cosmo then pulled out a seed from her pocket and gave it to him. She told Sonic to give it

to Tails. The seed that was given was not an ordinary seed; it was a communication seed that is linked to her thoughts. Cosmo tried to tell sonic the hidden power of the seed when it matured but,

she was transferred to a different location before she told him the power. Tails asked, "What is the hidden power of the plant?" Cosmo replied, "The hidden power can only activate when to plant was

2 weeks old and an external power source was going in it." Tails thought for a minute and then got an idea. Tails said, "I will wait for the remainder of the 2 weeks with the Chaos Emeralds in hand."

Cosmo was shocked from Tails' plan and then said, "That plan of yours might work because of the amount of power the Chaos Emeralds have." Tails was happy that Cosmo has supported his plan.

"Thanks Cosmo." Tails said sleepily. Cosmo giggled from the way he sounded and ask, "Have you been getting any sleep lately?" "Very little." He replied. "You better get some sleep then." Cosmo

suggested. "Y-Yeah." Tails replied. "I will talk to you when the 2 weeks are up" Cosmo said. "Ok, I will talk to you then." "Bye." They both said. The glow on the petals faded. Tails was happy when he

heard Cosmo's voice again. Tails put the plant by the window and lied on his bed. In no time, Tails feel asleep.

_**The next morning**_

Tails was refreshed after his sleep and from hearing Cosmo again. Tails said to himself, "Time to find the Chaos Emeralds." Tails went to tell his friends that he was going away for a week for some time

alone. Sonic got a little suspicious from the sudden decision from Tails but, made no objections. Tails asked Cream if she can take care of the plant while he was gone. Cream much obliged. Tails got in

his X-Tornado and took off to find the emeralds. He had with him a Chaos Emerald radar to find the Emeralds more easily. He knew that he has 2 of the 7 Emeralds already and one was with Sonic.

Tails' radar started to go off. It found a Chaos Emerald in the forest region. Tails landed his plane and went to get it. On his way through the forest, he was ambushed by a few of Eggman's robots.

Tails beat the robots but, he was injured in the left arm. Tails saw blood from the injury on his left arm. He ripped some cloth from his glove to make a bandage. "This is only temporary until I get back

to the X-Tornado." Tails walked for ten minutes and found the blue Chaos Emerald. Tail went back to the X-Tornado. Tails took out his First-Aid kit and a patched up his left arm. He then took out his

spare gloves and put them on. "1 down, 3 to go." He said. When he took-off, his radar went off again. This time it was pointing to Angle Island, where knuckles lived. When Tails got to Angle Island, he

went to knuckles. Tails asked Knuckles, "Can I borrow your Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles was unsure what Tails wanted it for, so he asked, "What do you need it for?" Tails explained his plan to bring

back Cosmo from the plant he recived and explained the special properties the plant contained. Knuckles was unsure if the plan will work but, he handed Tails the Chaos Emerald from his possession.

Tails thanked knuckles. Then Tails saw it was getting dark so Tails asked Knuckles if he can stay for the night. Knuckles said he can stay for the night in his guest room. While Tails was in bed in

Knuckles' guest bedroom, Tails got a surprise he didn't expect. Tails heard Cosmo in his mind. "Tails, can you hear me?" Cosmo asked. Tails was shocked but, he said and asked, "Yes, but how are you

doing this?" Cosmo explained, "While you were talking to me through the flower, it sensed that we cared about each other and then it connected our thoughts. We are now able to talk to each other

without the flowers help, but there are 2 downsides." "What are the downsides?" Tails asked. Cosmo replied, "The first downside is that every time we talk to each other, it drains your energy to the

amount of time we talk. For 1 minute of talking to me, you lose 10% of your total energy. When you start to feel tired, it is best to stop talking to me before you fall down unconscious. The second

downside is that if the plant dies, our thoughts will be disconnected and will lose the chance to talk to me again, along with the plant's hidden power." Tails was shocked by the downsides but, he

accepted the terms. "Thanks for telling me the terms Cosmo. I am starting to feel sleepy. I will talk to you tomorrow." "Ok tails, have a good night's rest." Cosmo stopped talking so she can let Tails

sleep. Cosmo feel asleep in 10 minutes after Tails did.

_**The next morning**_

Tails felt refreshed from his sleep. He saw it was 7:00 in the morning. Tails was wondering if Cosmo was awake so he asked, "Cosmo, are you awake?" Tails got no response. Tails thought to himself

that she must be sleeping. Tails decided to wait. 10 minutes passed and then asked again, "Cosmo, are you awake?" This time he got a response. "Yes, I'm awake." Cosmo said in a sleepy

voice. "Did I wake you?" Tails asked. "No, I woke up 2 minutes ago." Cosmo said. "Oh, ok. Hey Cosmo?" Tail asked "Yes Tails?" "There has been something I wanted to say to you but, I didn't have the

courage to tell you back on the Blue Typhoon" "What is it Tails?" Cosmo asked in a little confusion. "I… just want to say that… I…" Tails couldn't finish his sentence. "That you what Tails?" Cosmo asked

"I… can't finish the sentence." Tails said sadly. "Please finish your sentence. I want to know what you were going to say." Cosmo said. Tails said, finishing his sentence while he was blushing, "Cosmo…

I… I… I love you." Cosmo was awestruck from what he said and asked, "Do… Do you mean that?" Tails replied, "Yes I do. I loved since the first time I lay my eyes on you. You had something in your

personality that made me attracted to you. You are the first girl that I ever felt real love for." Cosmo was still awestruck but she said, "I… I feel the same way about you. I love you as well but, I too

didn't have the courage to tell how I felt about you." They both talked for about relationship for 5 minutes. Tails realized that his energy was running low. Tails decided to talk to Cosmo later so he can

rest up to get his energy back.

_**3 hours later**_

Tails woke up again and saw the time. It was 10:15 in the morning. Tails thought to himself that he will keep this connection to Cosmo's train of thought a secret until he thought the time is right to

reveal it to his friends. Tails got to the kitchen and saw Knuckles make breakfast. Knuckles said, "How was your sleep last night?" Tails replied, "I slept well." Knuckles handed him his breakfast. They

sat at the table eating bacon and eggs. 5 minutes in, Knuckles asked, "How many Chaos Emeralds do you have right now?" Tails responded, "I have 4 while sonic has 1. So that makes 5 out of 7 right

now. I think Eggman has 1 so I will have to break into his base to get it." Knuckles asked, "Do you want help getting into his base?" "Yes. Thanks For the help." Tails replied. After breakfast, Knuckles

shrunk the Master Emerald (The Master Emerald healed faster then they thought it would take) so he can put it in his pocket and followed Tails to the X-Tornado. They got in and Tails started it up.

They flew towards Eggman's base to get his Chaos Emerald. As they neared Eggman's base, they were attacked by the base's defences. Tails thought it was too risky to go there from the air and

decided to land the plane to go to the base from the ground. They got through the ground defences easily and entered the base. They found Dr. Eggman and tails demanded him to give him the Chaos

Emerald. Eggman said, "I don't have an Emerald you pesky little fox." Knuckles said to Eggman, "You're lying! I can feel the Emerald's energy on your person. NOW GIVE IT!" Eggman reached for it, but

instead he got out his one round pistol and shot at them. They dodged but, Tails got skinned in his right leg and I started to bleed. Knuckles saw Tails was injured and flew into a rage. Knuckles

punched Eggman in the stomach and send him into a wall. Knuckles beat Eggman senseless. Eggman was badly injured but, still alive. Knuckles toke Eggman's Chaos Emerald and went back to Tails.

Knuckles saw him sitting up, showing that he was in ok condition. Tails tried to get up but his right leg said otherwise. Knuckles put Tails arm around him and walked back to the X-Tornado. Knuckles

then sensed the last Chaos Emerald was near them. At the X-Tornado stood Shadow, waiting for them to return. Tails forgot that Shadow always carried a Chaos Emerald with him. Shadow said, "I

heard about you mission of getting all the emeralds." Tails asked, "How did you know that?" "I overheard your conversation with Cosmo at your house 2 nights ago." Shadow replied. Before Tails

asked Shadow anything else, he asked Knuckles to get his First-Aid kit on the X-Tornado. "Thanks Knuckles for getting me my First-Aid kit." The kit was handed to Tails. Tails patched up his right leg.

Tails tried to get up again, but he still couldn't. Knuckles got Tails Back on his feet and held him up. "Knuckles, can you fly us back to your Island?" Tails asked "Sure. I can't fly a plane as good as you

but, I can get you there." Knuckles replied. Tails asked, "Can you come back to the Island with us Shadow?" Shadow thought for a minute and said yes.

_**Back at Knuckles house**_

Tails was put in the guest bedroom to rest. Tails asked, "Can you and Shadow leave me alone for a bit? I want to rest until I can walk again." Both Knuckles and Shadow left Tails' room for him to rest.

Tails wanted to know how Cosmo was so he asked, "Cosmo are you there?" Cosmo replied. "Yes, I am here. How are you doing?" "Not so good. I just got back Eggman's base to get his Chaos

Emerald. I didn't get out unscaved though." "How badly are you hurt Tails?" Cosmo asked a bit scared. "Not that badly but, I won't be walking for a few days though. I got hit in the right leg by Dr.

Eggmans pistol." "This is my fault!" Cosmo cried "This isn't your fault Cosmo." Tails said trying to comfort Cosmo. "Yes it is! This wouldn't have happened if I didn't leave you." "This isn't your fault. We

did what we had to do to save the galaxy. Don't forget that I still love you, no matter what happens." Cosmo slowly stopped crying to what Tails had said. "You… Still love me?" She asked "Always

have, always will, Cosmo." Tails said. "Thanks Tails" Cosmo said while wiping away her tears. "I'll Talk to you when I can walk again." "Ok." Cosmo replied. After that, Tails fell asleep.

**_6 days later_**

Tails woke up at 8:00 in the morning. Tails got out of bed being able to walk again. The injuries that tails received have healed completely. Tails asked, "Are you there Cosmo?" She replied, "Yes. How

are your injuries?" Cosmo asked. "They have healed completely." "That is good to hear." Cosmo said with a sigh of relief. "I plan on going back home with the emeralds and bring your plant to Sonic's

for his emerald." Tails said. "Ok Tails." "I will talk to you later. Bye cosmo." "Bye Tails." Tails went to the kitchen and saw Knuckles and Shadow eating there breakfast. Shadow saw Tails coming in and

asked, "Have your wounds healed?" "Yes." Tails replied. "I plan on going back home in a bit and I was wondering if I can borrow your Chaos Emerald Shadow." Shadow replied, "I won't let you borrow

it unless you can give me a good reason." Tails explained his current situation to shadow about how he was given knowledge about the plant's hidden power and how he decided to gather the Chaos

Emeralds to unlock the plant's hidden power. Shadow was interested in the plant's hidden and agreed to let tails borrow his emerald. After breakfast, tails went to his X-Tornado and started to fly

home. When tails got home, he saw that the plant had gotten bigger when he last saw it. Tails picked up the plant and went to Sonic's house. When he arrived at Sonic's, Tails knocked on the door. In

1 second, the door opened. "Hey Tails, how are you doing?" Sonic asked. "I'm doing fine." Tails replied happily. "You seem happy Tails." "I am. I was wondering if you still have your Chaos Emerald."

"Yes I still do. It's in the back. Why do you want to know?" Sonic asked. Tails replied (Refer to explanation for Shadow). Sonic was shocked to Tails' explanation. "May I come in Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic let Tails in. Sonic went to get his Chaos Emerald and brought it to Tails. Tails got out his 6 Chaos Emeralds and took Sonic's Emerald as well. Tails went to the backyard and placed the plant on

the ground. Tails then took the Chaos Emeralds and placed them around the plant. The Emeralds started to glow as so did the plant. The emeralds shot a beam of light into the plant. The light started

to get brighter as the energy was transferred into the plant. Tails and Sonic had to block their eyes from the blinding light. Tails peeked through his fingers and started to see a form appearing from the

light. When the light faded, They saw a person standing in front of them. Tails recognized the body and shouted, "COSMO!" Tails ran over to her. Cosmo started to fall over but, Tails caught her in his

arms. Tails saw she was unconscious and told Sonic to bring her in the house and into a bed for her to rest.

_**3 hours later**_

Cosmo woke up and saw Tails at her bedside. Cosmo asked, "W-Where am I?" Tails replied, "You're back home with me." Tails said. Tails them embraced Cosmo tightly as tears ran down his face.

Cosmo asked, "Why are you crying?" "I'm just happy you back with me Cosmo." Tails said happily. They looked at each other for a minute. Cosmo wiped away Tails' tears and said, "I'm glad I am back

with you, my love" Cosmo came close to Tails and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Tails was shocked by this, but then he did it with the same passion as Cosmo. Tails broke the kiss and said, "I

love you Cosmo" "I love you to Tails" They then kissed again.

_**The End**_

_**Please Review.**_


End file.
